CMOS-based image sensors have a wide range of potential applications since they may be integrated into a number of electronic products such as personal computers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants and many others. CMOS active pixel sensors (APS) exploit the mature CMOS industry and can compete with charge coupled devices for low power, high levels of integration and functionality.
In recent years much effort has been made into reducing the required voltage supply to facilitate the incorporation of APS devices in portable applications such as mobile phones, and personal digital assistants which all need to minimize power consumption in order to maximize battery life. However, if the voltage supply goes below 1V, this has an enormous impact on the signal-to-noise ratio and the dynamic range of the pixels, not only because of the lower allowable signal voltages, but also because of the presence of larger noise voltages due to lower currents. In order to maximize the signal-to-noise ratio and dynamic range of the pixel, the signals have to be as large as possible, preferably from rail-to-rail, and so the pixel has to be equipped with a rail-to-rail input as well as a rail-to-rail output stage.